starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Aurra Sing/Leyendas
|nace=c. 51 ABY,Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 1'' Nar Shaddaa |especie=Casi-Humano(Híbrido desconocido) |genero=Femenino |altura= 1,74 metros |pelo= Pelirrojo |ojos= Oscuros |piel=Alabastrino |era=*Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República *Era de la Nueva Orden Jedi *Era del Legado |afiliacion= *Orden Jedi *República Galáctica *Banda de mercenarios de Cad Bane *Confederación de Sistemas Independientes *Imperio Galáctico |maestros=*Ki-Adi-Mundi *An'ya Kuro }} Aurra Sing, también llamada Nashtah, una vez fue una Padawan Jedi mujer pero, después de una serie de tragedias y infortunios, dejó la Orden Jedi para acabar siendo una cazarrecompensas especializada en asesinar a Jedi y a políticos. Pronto, se asoció con Cad Bane y fue comandante de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes durante las Guerras Clon y más tarde un agente Imperial bajo el Lord Sith Darth Vader. Durante la segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica, Sing fue contratada para matar a la Reina Madre Tenel Ka Djo y la Chume'da Allana, sólo para ser golpeada por este última. Su ofició duró siete décadas, desde al menos el 36 ABY hasta el 40 DBY. Biografía Juventud Aurra Sing nació en los suburbios de Nar Shaddaa de una madre adicta a diversas sustancias, de nombre Aunuanna, y un padre que nunca conoció. También se rumorea que una vez fue propiedad de los esclavistas Sennex. Fue llevada a la Orden Jedi como candidato para entrenamiento como Jedi. En un intento de controlar la joven abiertamente de instintos agresivos, fue aprendiz de la Dama Oscura, la misma enigmática Jedi que tomó bajo su tutela al joven Ki-Adi-Mundi. Porque tenía una trayectoria de formación de aprendices difíciles con eso el Consejo Jedi esperaba que ella se sobrepusiera a su agresividad natural. Sin embargo, las dos no se llevan bien y Sing falló y dejó la Orden Jediantes de superar la etapa de Padawan. Una vez por su cuenta se convirtió en una feroz cazarrecompensas, especializándose en localizar y destruir a Caballeros Jedi. Alrededor de la edad de nueve años, fue secuestrada por los piratas, que jugó en sus temores profundamente arraigados de abandono y traición a sacudir la confianza en los Jedi. Se planteó la mujer joven en conflicto como una pirata compañera. La tragedia golpeó de nuevo cuando finalmente fue capturado por el señor del crimen Hutt Wallanooga, que a su vez le prestó a un grupo de asesinos Anzati. El Anzati la entrenó para ser una asesina sin escrúpulos, incluso le dio equipamiento con un bio-equipo que le daba más datos sensoriales. Su formación fue pagada por la familia de la delincuencia Hutt señor Urdruua, algo que puso su familia en una generación en la deuda. Cazadora de Jedi Sing se hizo conocida como una cazadora de Jedi, dejando una franja sangrienta de las víctimas, incluido Sharad Hett, Peerce, y J'Mikel. Además de los Blásters y un rifle slugthrower, Sing blandía un sable de luz de hoja roja y saboreaba derrotar Jedi en los duelos de combate. Después de la muerte de Peerce y J'Mikel, el padawan de J'Mikel de Xiaan Amersu describió el ataque al Consejo. A continuación el Consejo decidió enviar a Ki-Adi-Mundi, Adi Gallia, y A'Sharad Hett para comenzar una cacería de Sing. Sing pronto fue llevada al planeta Talas, donde fue atacada por droidekas enviadas por dos Quarrens de nombre Tallet y Lekket. Los quarrens explicaron a Sing que necesitaban sus servicios para asesinar al senador Tikkes un Quarren, que había alertado a la República de una operación de los Quarrens que había estado en ejecución. Sing no se interesaba por el senador, pero de acuerdo a la misión de todos modos atacó después de descubrir que su antigua maestra, la mujer oscura, lideró el ataque. Sing casi fue capturada por los Jedi persiguiéndola, pero escapó a bordo de un avión personal. Tras estrellarse en un mundo de exuberante selva, Sing ataco a los Jedi que tenían como misión proteger a Tikkes. Sing consiguió subir a bordo de la nave que lleva al senador con sólo Hett custodiándolo. Aurra y Hett se batieron a duelo con sus sables de luz con Hett logrando salir como vencedor. Sing pronto escapó, sin embargo, mientras los Jedi y el Senador dejaron el planeta. thumb|200px|left|Aurra Sing luchando contra el [[Clan Bancario InterGaláctico para quedarse los creditos de Jango Fett]] En Balmorra, Sing se encontró con Jango Fett mientras que iba a la caza de Rigorra el Hutt. Aurra al parecer había tenido una conexión con el Hutt cuando ella apenas era una esclava de Wallanooga. Sing y Fett lograron infiltrarse en el palacio y defendieron al Hutt, pero fueron capturados junto con otros dos cazadores de recompensas Bossk y Skorr que estaban cazando al hermano de Rigorra. Los cuatro lograron escapar tras ser envenenados con poderosas flores tóxicas y Sing a Rigorra. Sing fue empleada por un tiempo por el Conde Dooku, quien la envió a encontrar Boba Fett, el muchacho que fue atrapado por el inicio de la guerra y de quien pensaban podría tener información vital para la causa separatista. Al descubrir que Fett era un joven heredero de una gran cantidad de dinero, Sing intentó tomar el dinero para sí misma. Este plan fracasó, sin embargo, cuando la joven escapó de Fett en Aargau. thumb|right|200px|Las [[Espada de luz|Espadas de una experta y otra no tanto]] Poco después de la Batalla de Geonosis, Urdruua el Hutt, un señor del crimen asentado en la luna natal de Sing Nar Shaddaa, puso un precio a la vida de un Jedi y Sing aceptó la recompensa. Sin embargo, el Hutt reveló que la Jedi era Aurra con lo cual se suponía que se iba a cazar a sí misma. Luego liberó gas venenoso en la cámara principal, pero Sing escapó, y se encontró rodeada por los asesinos de Nikto dirigidos por un Chadra-Fan con una pistola de clavos. Después de encontrar otra manera de escapar, disparó a tres asesinos duros, que estaban tratando de matarla. Después de comunicarse con el Hutt, señaló que había colocado una bomba en el palacio del Hutt, y en unos segundos seria destruido. Aurra Sing abandonó la escena diciendo: "Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Ahora tengo que ir a buscar Jedi reales a los que matar."Old Scores Durante una misión de asesinar a un Senador de la República Galáctica en Devaron, Sing se cruzó con unos Jedi enviados a investigarla, incluyendo a Aayla Secura, Tholme, y An'ya Kuro. Casi mató a los dos últimos en la explosión de una cueva, pero fue derrotada y capturada por Secura, quien hirió a la cazarrecompensas y le cortó su bio-antena. Sing fue enviada a una prisión en Oovo IV.Jedi: Aayla Secura Durante la crisis de los droides en Cortosis, Anakin Skywalker se había encontrado con Aurra Sing en Tatooine. Primero se hizo pasar por uno de los locales, y pidió ayuda al joven Jedi en la eliminación de un nido de ratas womp que estaba hostigando a los habitantes. Para su sorpresa, Skywalker logró resolver el problema sin ningún problema. Ella se reveló a sí misma, y temporalmente lo distrajo, mediante la activación de un detonador térmico. Skywalker persiguió a los Jedi Oscuros y los arrinconó cerca del palacio de Jabba el Hutt. Sin embargo, Säätö logró incapacitar a Anakin, y Aurra Sing escapó sin un rasguño. Enseñando a Boba thumb|left|200px|[[Boba Fett haciendo las paces con Sing durante las Guerras Clon]] Alrededor del 22 ABY, durante las Guerras Clon, ella se unió a Boba Fett para matar a Mace Windu para vengarse del padre de Boba. Boba, bajo el nombre de "Suertudo", abordó el Resistencia como cadete clon. Después de que su primer atentado contra Windu falló, se puso en contacto con Sing para pedir consejo. Sing le dijo que hiciese estallar los reactores, para gran sorpresa de Boba. Después de que Boba destruyó con éxito los reactores de la Resistencia, consiguiendo enviarlo estrellarse hacia Vanqor, se metió en una de las cápsulas de escape, junto con varios de los otros cadetes. Una vez que estaban lejos de la nave caída en picado, la cápsula fue atracada por el esclavo I. Bossk y Sing entraron en la cápsula para enfrentarse a Boba. Después de decirle que los otros cadetes deben ser lanzados al espacio, debido a que son "testigos vivos", Boba a regañadientes vino a bordo del esclavo I y se deshizo de la vaina de la zona de atraque del Esclavo I. Aunque el grupo de cazadores de recompensas se escapó, los cadetes fueron salvados por Anakin Skywalker y Windu, que habían escapado del Resistencia en sus cazas estelares Jedi. Más tarde secuestro al Almirante Kilian, el Comandante Ponds y un oficial de la marina del lugar del accidente del Resistencia en Vanqor. Después de que Skywalker y Windu desencadenaron su bomba en el lugar del accidente, Boba convenció a Sing volver allí y obtener las cabezas de los dos Jedis para llevárselas a Dooku, quien podría pagarles por sus problemas. Sing, junto con Boba y Castas, se dirigió al lugar del accidente. Debido a que la nave se estaba cayendo a pedazos, y la interferencia de R2-D2, Sing decidió volar el lugar del accidente. Trabajando junto a Cad Bane thumb|200px|left|Sing trabajando con Cad Bane. Más tarde, en las Guerras Clon, Sing se asoció con la banda de mercenarios de Cad Bane en la incursión en el edificio del Senado de la República. Para ver cómo los "tipos solitarios", como Aurra Sing, Robonino y Shahan Alama trabajaban juntos, Bane los puso a prueba en una misión en la que tenia que capturar al cazarrecompensas Davtokk en el planeta Keyorin. Davtokk intentó asesinar a Bane para conseguir la recompensa que se pagaba por su cabeza, pero fue fácil de superar por el equipo de Bane. Satisfecho con su rendimiento, Bane trasladó el equipo a Coruscant para preparar una operación para rescatar a Ziro Desilijic Tiure.The Clone Wars: Invitation Only Durante la toma de rehenes Aurra cubrió la entrada de Bane al edificio acabando con los Comandos del Senado que intentaban detenerlo con un rifle de francotirador. Más tarde, con Shahan Alama, fue a buscar al Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker, cuya presencia en el Edificio del Senado amenazó con desbaratar el plan de Bane. Finalmente, con la ayuda de Robonino se las arreglaron para dejar a Skywalker inconsciente. Cuando el señor del crimen Hutt fue liberado, Aurra Sing salió con éxito de la escena del crimen, junto con el resto del grupo.Hostage Crisis Sus acciones fueron catalogadas como "delitos contra la República" lo que provocaron que hubiera una recompensa de ciento cincuenta mil créditos por su cabeza. La Búsqueda de Pavan En 18 ABY, fue liberada por Darth Vader y enviada para matar al Jedi anterior, Jax Pavan. Vader la transportó a Coruscant, y fue donde se encontraban a los restos del Templo Jedi para buscar alguna pista sobre el paradero de Pavan. Mientras estuvo allí, se encontró con Gregar Typho y en el duelo resultante entre ellos, ella perdió y quedó inconsciente. Typho luego tomó uno de sus sables de luz, que luego enviará como regalo a Jax. Sing fue acercándose a su presa, extendiendo más y más a la búsqueda de Jax, y en un momento hubo un duelo contra el aliado Gray Jax Paladín, Laranth Tarak. Más tarde, se encontró con Pavan y lo enfrentó en un duelo. Sing cayó en un reposticator, donde se presume que Sing le dio muerte. Sing fue vista de nuevo en Tatooine poco después de la Batalla de Hoth, una vez más a la caza de un Jedi. Ella había seguido su instinto hasta el planeta como lo había percibido un portador de Fuerza de nuevo, pero no pudo seleccionar a su objetivo en un primer momento ya que su competencia aún no había aparecido y ella no estaba segura de quién era. Para averiguarlo, entró en los juegos de demolición de Jabba en sus golpe antiguos, utilizando su rifle de francotirador para eliminar objetivos. Con el tiempo descubrió que que su objetivo era el Vox joven Wade, que trató de sacar después de ganar su libertad. Era incapaz de hacerlo, sin embargo, Vox desvió sus tiros de francotirador con su sable de luz carmesí de nueva construcción Nueva República y Alianza Galáctica En el 40 DBY, utilizando el nombre de Nashtah, Sing fue contratada por Lalu Morwan para asesinar a la Reina Madre hapana Tenel Ka y su hija Allana. Después de aliarse con un Han Solo desconocido y Leia Organa Solo, su intento de matar a Allana fue frustrado por las habilidades con el sable de luz de Jacen Solo y, paradójicamente, su propia presa. Poco después, fue capturada por las fuerzas de seguridad y se la envió a una celda a bordo del Destructor Estelar Anakin Solo . Personalidad y talentos Era una gran cazarrecompensas,se le daba bien los disparos a larga adistancia.Utilizaba la Forma I de lucha con sable láser. Tenía buena puntería con lanzar los detonadores termales. Parentesco La herencia biológica de Sing fue revelada en secreto. Su madre era humana, pero su padre era de una especia desconocida con un largo plazo de vida. Abundan los rumores en cuanto a la especie de su padre. Es posible que haya sido Rattataki, debido a su piel blanca y calva. Otra teoría es que fue Qiraash, porque ellos también tienen piel blanca, así como un nivel natural de la precognición. Otra posibilidad es que su padre era Umbaran, que comparten rasgos similares a los Rattataki pero se han pronunciado los ojos hundidos, así, por no mencionar que Sing llamó a su padre "un fantasma en la noche" y de las especies Umbaran procedente de la Nebulosa del Espíritu. Algunos incluso especulan que puede haber sido Antazi. Ella heredó algunos rasgos físicos de su padre, como su piel blanca, oscura y cuencas de los ojos hundidos, y los dedos de casi el doble de la longitud de la mano humana estándar. Otro rasgo que parecía proceder de su padre era un metabolismo muy extraño que la obligaba a menudo ingerir alimento, que se compone esencialmente de beber sangre drena de carne cruda. Ella también heredó su longevidad, su vida con mucho superior a la de un humano normal. En el momento de la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica, era por lo menos noventa años, aunque ella no parecía mayor que ella tuvo durante las Guerras Clon, sesenta años antes.Tempest (novela) Armas y Equipamientos Posee y pilota una nave vieja pero actualizada y modificada. Aurra Sing poseía conocimientos suficientes en la fuerza para sostener su posición ante un Jedi, así como, excepcionalmente experta en lucha con el sabe de luz. Ella ejerció dos pistolas bláster, un rifle slugthrower aventurero Czerka o Fallann Hyper-fusil colgado en la espalda, así como los sables láser de los Jedi que había muerto. Unos de los sables láser era un proto sable y los demás son unos sables laser robados. Sing era una especie de piezas de cyborg, la mas destacada es la antena que sobresale de su cabeza. Su cabeza también contenía una Rhen-biocomputadora Orm. Víctimas Jedi El total de Jedi muertos por Sing es desconocido. Fue vista una vez con una maleta que contenía cinco sables de luz, y después vista con una maleta diferente con cuatro sables de luz diferentes. Sus víctimas Jedi conocidas son: *Mana VeridiOnce Bitten *Sharad HettStar Wars Republic: Outlander *Reess KairnThe Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing(Ex-Jedi) *PeerceStar Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing *J'Mikel Después de que Sing fuera capturada por Aayla Secura, sus sables de luz de trofeo fueron devueltos a los Jedi. Aayla Secura devolvió personalmente el sable de luz de J'Mikel a su Padawan Xiaan Amersu. Entre bastidores Aurra Sing tuvo una breve aparición en La Amenaza Fantasma durante la carrera de vainas. El personaje, o al menos la aparición de la modelo Michonne Bourriague, era tan popular entre los aficionados que el personaje se amplió en cómics. También apareció en los videojuegos Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds y Star Wars: Demolition, donde su voz fue dada por Tasia Valenza. En la serie de TV Star Wars: The Clone Wars su voz fue proporcionada por Jaime King. El personaje fue concebido en un esbozo denominado "Babe Fett" hecho por Doug Chiang de Lucasfilm. Apariciones *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Heart of Fire'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' * *''The Clone Wars: Invitation Only'' * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part 1)'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Once Bitten'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Fury'' }} Fuentes thumb|150px|Aurra Sing. *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' * * * * * * * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Dressing a Galaxy: The Costumes of Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Insider 50'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''CorSec Database H-Z'' *''Aurra Sing: Dawn of the Bounty Hunters'' * * * * * *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Heroes and Villains Flip Book'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season One'' *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.24'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * *''Star Wars and History'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.41'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.45'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * *The Official Star Wars Blog » Report from WonderCon 2009: Lucasfilm Presentation (Part II: Meet Cad Bane) Categoría:Asesinos Categoría:Cazarrecompensas Categoría:Cyborgs Categoría:Jedi caídos Categoría:Individuos femeninos Categoría:Personal enlistado del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Cazadores de Jedi Categoría:Híbridos casi-humanos Categoría:Casi-humanos Categoría:Aprendices Jedi Post-Ruusan Categoría:Oficiales Separatistas Categoría:Francotiradores Categoría:Lacayos Sith